


Бледные лепестки аконита

by XMRomalia



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hanahaki Disease, Khadgar still needs love and protection, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Кадгар болен и ищет лекарство.





	Бледные лепестки аконита

Глухо прокашлявшись, Кадгар забирался на кресло с ногами, пряча в тепло мехов и ткани голые щиколотки.  
  
В его комнате с запертыми ставнями царил полумрак, разрываемый всего парой-тройкой магических свечей, чей свет, казалось, касался ученика Медива неохотно, лениво. Так, будто бы юный маг чем-то эти самые лучи оскорбил — взглядом или действием, жестом или дыханием — одна Тьма знает, какой дурной нрав у этих чародейских штук (особенно когда зажигаешь их неряшливо, взмахом ладони, а не долго-долго и учтиво, будто в реверансе при самой королеве).  
  
Впрочем, самому магу это мешало слабо. Он спокойно — не в последнюю очередь благодаря наколдованному светлячку над головой — читал, причем, как ни странно, не талмуд о древней магии или нечто в этом духе. В его руках — дурная-дурная сказка о любви дракона и человеческой женщины, чьи перипетии были весьма глупы, диалоги — пресны — и откровенно расслабляясь под чтение, Кадгар отпил заваренного Мороузом чая с шиповником, отмечая забавность: сказка эта, пускай и найденная в глубинах библиотеки Медива, все равно была явно лучше, чем то чтиво, что Вестен вечно таскал контрабандой из клоаки Даларана — хотя бы потому, что последние страницы, кхм, не были слипшимися.  
  
Вздрогнув, Кадгар зажмурился и слегка помотал головой, отгоняя мысли и после возвращаясь к чтению. Закончив же очередную страницу да перевернув её, ученик Медива вновь тихо кашлянул, с фырком проклиная сквозняки Каражана — ведь, демоны их подери, под сколькими одеялами не спрячься, как жаровню не разжигай, а все равно холодок соскользнет по спине, целуя губы воспалением, горло хриплостью, а все тело — повышенной температурой, что не пройдет с неделю или две.  
  
К тому же — как назло! — хворал он здесь как-то странно. Обычно болезнь с Кадгара сходила быстро, как с утки вода — а сейчас кашель с попеременным успехом не отпускал уже с добрые три недели, то возвращаясь, то исчезая — так, будто не до конца уверенный, простыл все-таки мальчишка с Даларана или нет.  
  
Сейчас же чувства были странными. Будто нечто накопилось под ребрами, мешая дышать, и, фыркая, Кадгар уже хотел захлопнуть книжку да отложить её, укутаться поплотнее, задремать, может быть…  
  
Как кашель сжал его легкие и сердце — сильнее, чем когда-либо.  
  
Это уже был не легкий, не слабый симптом, что скорее бесил, чем волновал. Не-ет, это был настоящий затяжной и клокочущий лай — надрывный, неуёмный, и, стараясь хоть как-то его сдержать, Кадгар закрыл рот ладонью…  
  
Спустя пару мгновений убирая её, с удивлением наблюдая не мокроту, не кровь, а… лепестки. Полупрозрачные фиолетовые лепестки со следами противной слизи, и, утирая выступившие слёзы, Кадгар недоуменно смотрел на них — так, будто в жизни своей не видел цветов.  
  
Он… они… они у него в легких? Или это его так специфически вырвало?  
  
Мысли были вялыми, будто весь его интеллект заключался в этих самых цветах. Кадгар сглотнул, чувствуя комок в горле и осязая себя каким-то кобальтом, что кроме «не трогай свечу!» и сказать ничего не может, но паника, впрочем, подстегивала — и делала это хорошо.  
  
Как их — этих цветов, лепестков — много в нём?  
Откуда они там?  
Это заразно?  
  
Думай, Кадгар, думай…  
  
На языке, спонтанно понял он, стоял приторный вкус крови и чего-то сладкого-сладкого.  
  
Сок.  
  
Сок растения, что укоренилось в нем, росло в нем — сомнений нет, в конце концов, он в последние дни почти не ел ничего растительного. Да и он, если задуматься, читал о случаях, когда зелень прорастала внутри гуманоидного тела; видел картинки с иссохшимися людьми, чью кожу, мышцы и внутренности обволокли тонкие стебли, и чье нутро стало питательной средой для «новой жизни»…  
  
Парня передернуло; сонливость слетела так, будто её не было и вовсе.  
  
Где есть лепестки есть и цветы; где цветы — там стебли, корни, а судя по количеству фиолетовой заразы…  
  
Делая вдох и выдох, ученик Медива попытался подавить приступ истерики. Мыслить здраво, мыслить спокойно; отбросить осознание, что когда ты кашляешь, и на губах появляются лепестки очевидно ядовитого растения — это, кхм, малость нездорово. Самую малость. И мастера нет, чтобы спросить — вновь исчез тот среди ночи… хотя, можно ли Медива спрашивать? Вдруг убьет или чего хуже — из Каражана взашей прогонит?  
  
И вдруг это заразно?  
  
В конце концов — продышавшись и для верности зажав себе корень ногтя большого пальца, дабы чуть отвлечься вспышкой боли — он вздохнул, вспомнив, что растения всегда нуждались в чем-то, дабы жить. В воде, питательной среде…  
  
А слабости за собой Кадгар не замечал. Это хорошо; слабость при любых паразитах была бы первым звоночком, что организм сдает позиции.  
  
А он чувствовал себя нормально.  
  
Значит, — понял он, допивая чай в пару глотков, — еще не все потеряно.  
  
Значит, у него есть время, дабы разобраться и найти способ, как вытащить «это» из себя.  
  


***

  
  
Книжки, покоящиеся на широком столе в библиотеке, были в основе своей медицинские; среди них — томик или два — разбор растений Азерота, Восточных Королевств и парочки вымерших государств…  
  
И все они, как одна, доносили до Кадгара единую истину: ему восемнадцать лет, он только-только сумел ощутить, каково это — быть учеником Магуса Медива… и он умирал. Медленно, по-своему мучительно. Позорно, ибо страницы парочки талмудов поведали истину — цветы эти, покинувшие его лёгкие с раздирающей болью… рождены не вирусом, не проклятием или чем-то в этом духе. Они — бледные, почти мгновенно засыхающие на свежем воздухе — рождены эмоциями и прикормлены страданиями, точно демоны из кошмаров — кровью.  
  
Кадгар улыбался грустно, утирая каплю алой влаги у уголка рта и зарываясь после этой же ладонью в волосы у себя на макушке.  
  
«Ханахаки» было её именем. Это все, что удалось узнать — не считая факта, что времени на поиск лекарства, как оказалось, у него в разы меньше, чем можно было себе подумать.  
  
И мастера ведь не спросишь — Медив приходил и уходил, будто башня взаправду каким-то дивным образом перешла во владения Кадгара, а сам Магус — простой гость, к тому же еще более временный, чем слепой дождь посреди лета. Это, мягко сказать, обижало его ученика. Даже не фактом того, что Мед не заметил, что творится с Кадгаром, но тем, что все их общение в принципе начало сводиться к листу с заданиями и короткими кивками друг другу, если становилось так, что на просторах огромной башни они пересекались — случайно или нет. Совместные уроки и вовсе испарились, будто бы Магус в одно время решил, что хватит с парнишки практик — учебники, мол, тоже хорошие профессора, если знать, какие и в каком порядке читать…  
  
Кадгара это ранило. Укрывало своеобразным покрывалом одиночества и душной грусти, под которым хотелось свернуться калачиком и под монотонное жевание манабулочки вспоминать те славные деньки, когда он мечтал о том, дабы его оставили в покое, наедине с самим собой.  
  
Мечтал, чтобы ему не мешали…  
  
Усмешка коснулась обветренных губ.  
  
Насколько же странно порой реализуются желания в этом мире.  
  


***

  
  
Лепестков становилось больше. Лёгкие чесались изнутри, подобно ране с едва-едва образовавшейся коркой, но парень подавлял это, заваривая целебную настойку и выпаривая её, нависая сверху с накрытой головой — так, как его однажды в Даларане однокурсники с умными лицами заставили сидеть над сваренными клубнями, когда он болел.  
  
Помогало слабо. Но помогало.  
  
Крови стало значительно меньше, но исцеление, разумеется, не пришло. Автор книги, в которой Кадгар посреди одной из ночей обнаружил уже более подробное описание болезни, расписывал эту «ханахаки» как жуткую, беспринципную и медленную убийцу, едва не ставшую причиной гибели двух деревень. Те, с его слов, враждовали друг с другом, а дети их, не знающие ни причин, ни страхов, влюблялись друг в друга… после умирая, не получая ответа.  
  
Сам парень не знал, где мог подхватить её. Писалось четко — обычная безответная любовь, разумеется, не убивает — сколько же смертей бы было, будь все не так! — но коль вдохнешь ты пыльцу, что исходит из лёгких больного и познаешь горечь безответного чувства — все, конец.  
  
Конечно, он искал лекарство — в конце концов, Кадгару всего восемнадцать и он совсем-совсем не торопился умирать. Он перерыл библиотеку вдоль и поперек, ловя мигрени от стрекота сверчка двадцать четыре на семь и сломав три отмычки об замки на талмудах, что никак не хотели поддаваться…  
  
Впрочем, результаты поисков — изнурительных, почти отчаянных — не привели его к победе.  
  
Единственное лекарство, заставляющее эти магические стебли покинуть организм без конца, как оказалось, это потрясение. Причем не простое, а, как говорил автор древности, от которого только и остались, что пылящиеся томики книг, «вызванное шоком от факта взаимности чувств».  
  
В общем, Кадгар был обречен.  
  
Обречен, ибо не понимал корней этой болезни. В конце концов, у него были влюбленности и в Даларане — он смущался от каждого взгляда одной младшей магессы, после — в свое, разумеется, время — даже променял три с половиной дня в библиотеке на помощь девчушке в подготовке к экзаменах!..  
  
Но то было давно, год или два назад, а сейчас просто неоткуда было взяться этим самым «невзаимным чувствам».  
  
Или… или было?  
  
Парень старался об этом не думать; старался запрятать вскочившую, будто гриб после дождя, мысль подальше в тьму сознания, где ей и самое место, но она прятаться не хотела. Вовсе.  
  
Худые ладони скрыли его лицо от свечей, и даже морозный сквозняк, соскользнувший за шиворот, не привел Кадгара в чувство.  
  
Медив, осознал он.  
  
Медив со всеми его заморочками, исчезновениями и издевательствами был тем, кто в нем впервые увидел не пустышку, не простого бесящего парнишку, которого можно заменить любым другим, но Кадгара. Кадгара из Даларана, из Кирин, мать его, Тора, что в королевстве Лордерон. Из Аметистовой Цитадели. Паренька, умеющего поднять в воздух чашку, будучи пьяным, точно мурлок, и любящего манабулочки, посыпанные корицей.  
  
Медив, осознал он, робко убирая ладони.  
  
Последний человек на всем белом свете, что ответит ему взаимностью.  
  


***

  
  
Пускай все-все-все — начиная от симптомов и заканчивая истоками хвори — было против него, Кадгар не смирился. Сцепив зубы и, протирая глаза от недосыпа, он все так же сидел в библиотеке с утра до ночи, засыпая за столом и просыпаясь всего пару-тройку часов спустя, дабы вновь нырнуть в исследования, читая так много, что, казалось, выдавил уже все другие знания из черепной коробки, будь то аркана, огонь или лёд.  
  
Все, впрочем, было тщетно. Его спасение крылось в единственной, почти иллюзорной надежде, что учитель испытывает к нему то же самое, что и сам Кадгар к нему…  
  
И, захлопывая очередной талмуд, парень вздыхал, принимаясь жевать остывший ужин, принесенный Мороузом.  
  
Он обречен. Совсем обречен.  
  


***

  
  
Кашель в этот раз застал его за молчаливым обедом, и у Кадгара слезились глаза от попытки сдержать его — надрывный, громкий и отчаянный, оставляющий на ладонях кровь, на земле и столе — лепестки напополам с уже начинающими образовываться листками, корешками.  
  
Медива, благо, в башне вновь не было — тот ушел по своим делам еще прошлым утром, и Кадгар за это Свету был настолько благодарен, что поклялся молиться каждое утро и каждую ночь, если выживет. Мастер ведь, при всей его деланной отрешенности, волновался за него, а Мороуз… Мороуз тоже, может даже больше, да вот только он был до жути понимающим и терпеливым, и ему — явно в отличии от хозяина — хватило простого взгляда и простого уверения, что все хорошо. И его даже не смутило «не смей ему говорить», промолвленное в конце — дворецкий просто кивнул и начал уборку беспорядка, будто происходило это каждый светлый день.  
  
И, как ни странно, Мороуз даже сдержал свое «слово», заключенное в кивке. После возвращения Магуса был новый листок с заданиями, новая стопочка книг — и ни слова о Кадгаровой болезни.  
  
Это было бы хорошо, правда хорошо, коль бы крови не становилось больше и не приходили бы обмороки; вечное головокружение напополам с непроходящим привкусом цветочного сока на кончике языка. Тот — сок, само естество растения — будто бы заполонил его, хоть ладони режь, дабы проверить, потечет кровь или полупрозрачная жижка.  
  
И мало-помалу — с каждым пробуждением от невозможности дышать — душу Кадгара сжимало безумие, а вслед за ним — страх. Такой щемящий, проникающий под мысли в само сознание — и сворачиваясь под тонким одеялом на постели, ученик Медива осторожно дышал, будто пытаясь глотнуть кислорода сквозь прорву слоев ткани.  
  
Лепестки, остающиеся на губах будто после каждого вдоха — пурпурные, почти прозрачные. Принадлежат растению, чье название у народа — Борец — и чей сок должен был давным-давно убить его, но… но не убивал. Не делал этого.  
  
Как и сам Медив — холодный, расчетливый — принял его под своё вороное крыло, не раня когтями, хотя причин делать последнее — количество столь невозможно большое, что хотелось плакать.  
  
Улыбка, впрочем, коснулась окровавленных губ, и, прикрывая глаза Кадгар засыпал — неспокойным, удушливым сном.  
  


***

  
  
Он не умер в ту ночь, как не погиб и в последующие. Лихорадка, пришедшая под руку с удушьем, почти прикончила его, но Кадгар уцелел.  
  
Как ни странно, благодаря Мороузу, что пришел в его комнату в один час и начал поить странной настойкой, противной-противной на вкус. Отхаркивал Кадгар в жутком кашле после целые клубки стеблей, целые горсти лепестков и листочков, и было это… отвратительно, честно сказать. Он даже не догадывался, что его лёгкие могут в себе столько вместить, не теряя способности к обработке кислорода.  
  
Впрочем, благодарность Мороуз отбросил, мягко махнув ладонью:  
  
— Не сделал ничего, — хмыкнул он в своей приличной манере, покидая лежачего ученика своего мастера. Правда, скучать долго не пришлось — покой Кадгара скоро нарушил Повар, и парень честно удивился, видя его вне кухни.  
  
— Как ты?  
  
Тот спрашивал почти робко, усаживаясь подле кровати. Выглядел он бледным — бледнее обычного, в смысле — и розовые очки даже не скрывали синяков, залегших под очами.  
  
— Я-я… — прислушиваясь к себе, юный маг со странным хмыком отметил, — я могу дышать.  
  
— Скоро они отрастут вновь, — с грустью отметил Повар, слегка мотая головой. Впрочем, спустя мгновение он достал из одного из своих тысяч карманов пузырек с настойкой, обернутый аккуратным листом, — если ты не будешь их «пропалывать».  
  
— «Пропалывать»?  
  
В ладонь Кадгара без труда поместился фиал, и на бумаге, как ни странно, оказался записанный наспех рецепт — три части воды, одна — сока плодов лиственницы…  
  
— Именно. Пей это раз в три дня по четыре глотка. Пропустить можно разве что один — ростки быстро приспосабливаются; если же начнешь замечать удушье раньше конца второго дня — добавляй на четверть больше сока…  
  
Повар говорил до странного уверенно, будто бы знал об этой болезни все — от начала и до конца. Кадгар же слушал, слушал и про пропорции, и про тару, в которой лучше всего заваривать, смешивать и хранить, и что можно добавлять, дабы на вкус оно было чуть лучше, чем моча гоблина…  
  
Но вопрос оставался открытый.  
  
— Как ты?.. Откуда ты?..  
  
Повар лишь улыбнулся грустно, слегка мотая головой.  
  
И достал из одного карманчика платок, насквозь пропитанный застиранной кровью, внутри которого, будто в маленьком тканевом кулечке, хранились лепестки ландышей.  
  
— Думаю, — выдохнул он, улыбаясь виновато самими уголками губ и глядя из-под своих розоватых очков, — это я виноват в твоей болезни, Кадгар. И я был бы монстром, если бы позволил тебе умереть.  
  
«Кто?..» — хотел спросить ученик Медива о том, кто же стал причиной болезни Повара, но вовремя прикусил язык. Ландыши, Ландыши Североземья — смысл в них, насколько он помнил, достаточно однобокий.  
  
Надёжность. В некоторых переводах — терпение, спокойствие и благоразумность.  
  
Грустная улыбка тронула его губы, и, протянув руки, он обнял мужчину за плечи. Осознавая, что он его обрёк на фактическую погибель — но и понимая, почему тот был беспечен. В башне ведь ученик недавно, интересовали его одни книги — откуда невзаимным чувствам взяться?  
  
Так они и сидели до заката. Сидели одни, обсуждали детали, и в воздухе приторно пахло аконитом, смешанным с кровью и ландышами.  
  
Запах этот Кадгар, пожалуй, до самой своей смерти не забудет.  
  


***

  
  
— Хорошая работа, — Кадгар дышал сбито, пальцами зачесывая растрепавшиеся пряди к макушке. Одним жестом, ровным жестом, будто он все еще выглядит максимум на двадцать, а не как древний-древний старик.  
  
— Но не последняя?  
  
Ночная эльфийка с рунным клинком стояла столь же ровно, как и Кордана, пускай и взор её — серебро с оттенком смерти. Её темно-синие волосы были запачканы кровью, ладонь зажимала зияющую рану, сочащуюся густым ихором — будь живой, она явно бы валялась без сил, почти трупом.  
  
— Не последняя, — кивнул Кадгар, окидывая взглядом планы, наспех разрисованные им же. После — вскидывая голову, глядя на людей, эльфов и дренеев, которых обрек на гибель тем, что спас Азерот от Железной орды.  
  
Нужно действовать — понимал он, ныряя ладонью под мантию, доставая пузырек, делая ровно четыре глотка, не смущаясь ни зырка Корданы, ни взгляда рыцаря смерти.  
  
Азерот, Запределье или Дренор — болезни без разницы, болезни плевать…  
  
А дел слишком много, дабы увядать за человеком, которого сам же и убил.


End file.
